


Looks Like Morning in Your Eyes

by everandthe



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Day, Prayer, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everandthe/pseuds/everandthe
Summary: It's the first day of the year. Adachi and Kurosawa catch the first sunrise together.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	Looks Like Morning in Your Eyes

Kurosawa was gently roused from his dreams by a soft kiss pressed to his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Adachi smiling at him. He blinked sleepily at his boyfriend. “Happy new year,” he said.

Adachi giggled. “You know, people usually say ‘Good morning’,” he said, pressing slightly closer. Kurosawa took the chance to roll over onto him, which only made Adachi laugh more. “Good morning,” Kurosawa said, pretending to fall asleep again. “Five more minutes, please.”

“No!” Adachi said between giggles, shoving him gently. “It’s the first day of the new year, we have to catch the first sunrise.”

Kurosawa grinned and opened his eyes, sneaking a kiss on Adachi’s cheek before sitting up. Usually, he would be the first one up and ready to make breakfast, and Adachi was the sleepy one. He didn’t mind because he loved cooking for his boyfriend, but it was also nice to see him so spirited this morning.  
  
They got dressed and put on their coats. Adachi took a second to adjust his boyfriend’s coat collar, while Kurosawa combed out his bedhead.  
  
“Ready?” Kurosawa asked, opening the front door. “Yes!” Adachi nodded.  
  
It was still and dark outside, and Adachi appreciated the peacefulness. They started walking beside each other, towards the small hill they had to climb to see the sunrise. He reached down and slipped his hand into Kurosawa’s.

Kurosawa turned to him in quiet surprise, eyebrows raised. Adachi realized this was probably the first time he had held Kurosawa’s hand first. It felt warm and right. He smiled at Kurosawa, who smiled back.

They started up the slope in a comfortable silence. Adachi thought about the day Kurosawa first held his hand. They had been walking up this hill, too. _Let’s take it slow and easy,_ Kurosawa had said. _Like this, step by step._ True to his word, he never rushed Adachi into anything until he was sure he was comfortable.  
  
And of course, this was the same hill he ran up to make it to that rooftop on Christmas Eve. Fearful and anxious, his heart pounding in this throat, he hadn’t known what to expect, except that he had to make it to Kurosawa.

Every step he had taken on this journey had been terrifying and surprising and beautiful. Adachi gently squeezed his boyfriend’s hand in the still darkness of the morning. Kurosawa squeezed his hand back.  
  
They reached the top of the hill just in time as the first rays of sunlight started to peek over the horizon. They stood quietly as the first sun of the year gently rose. It was chilly at dawn, but here in each other’s arms, it was warm.

Adachi closed his eyes and put his hands together in prayer. _I pray for the happiness and health of Kurosawa Yuichi. I hope to take many more steps with him in our journey._

Kurosawa clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. _I pray that Adachi Kiyoshi will be happy and healthy. May we keep walking together by each other’s side._

They opened their eyes and smiled at each other.

“Happy new year, Yuichi.”  
  
“Happy new year, Kiyoshi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Japanese custom of hatsuhinode, witnessing the first sunrise of the year to pray and bring good luck.
> 
> The title is from Norah Jones' song, Sunrise.
> 
> A big thank you to @heure_doree for being my trusty beta!


End file.
